The Cage
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: What happens when Olivia oversteps her boundaries and interrupts Voight while he's down in the cage?


**This really doesn't have a plot. It's pretty much just smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know when I came to visit you, I didn't want to spend most of that time alone." Olivia had come to see Hank for a week and most of that week he was working a case. As a fellow cop, she understood that these things happened, but as a girlfriend, she missed him. She didn't want to be _that_ type of girlfriend, but she wanted him with her.

"I know. We got the suspect, so we should be wrapping things up tonight." Hank had spent the entire week beyond frustrated. Olivia was in one of her moods where all she wanted was sex and he was only able to fit in one quickie. The rest of the time was spent with Olivia teasing him through messages and some less than appropriate pictures.

"Okay. Have you eaten today?" She asked with concern in her voice. Those days of nonstop working brings sleepless nights and eat-less days. She knew that better than anyone else.

"I had a sandwich earlier today." He said as he watched Halstead and Atwater take their suspect down to the cage.

"I'll bring you some food." She said already getting up from the couch.

"I'll be fine, Liv." He knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer, but it was worth a try.

"Yeah, sure. I need to get out of the house and you need to eat. I'll be there in the next thirty minutes or so." She said hanging up before he got a chance to try to talk her out of it.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Olivia walked into the squad room with enough pizza for the entire unit. She knew that if she brought something for Voight, she would have to bring something for the rest of the them. "Where is he?"

"Oh, hey, Olivia." Erin said awkwardly. Even though Hank and Olivia have been dating for over a year, no one knew if he had ever told Olivia about the cage. They knew the type of cop Olivia was and how she always wanted Hank to at least try and do things the right way, but they needed information out of this guy.

"The cage." Olivia said with a knowingly smirk on her face. "For you guys to be detectives, you don't have poker faces at all."

All of the detectives visibly let out a sigh of relief. "We just didn't know if you knew about that or not."

"Unfortunately, I do. I'll just wait in his office."

"Actually, he's been down there awhile. You should go check on him." Olinsky suggested.

Of course. Olivia was the only one that was able to calm Hank down with a simple touch or phrase. "Okay. I brought you guys pizza." She placed the box on an empty desk before she made her way down to the cage.

Walking down the stairs, Olivia could hear a body being slammed against the cage wall with Hank's voice following.

"Tell me who you're working for!" Hank had the suspect choked up against the wall and his grip around his neck was only getting tighter.

"Hank!" Olivia shouted as she walked in the room. Damn him and his anger problems. He never knew how to talk to people without getting physical.

His back was to her, but he knew her voice from anywhere. The voice that can calm him even at times that he hated it. He let go of the suspect and he dropped to the ground.

He turned around and let himself out of the cage and locking it behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming." She said standing in a defensive stance, her arms crossed against her chest helping her already spilling cleavage spill out a little more.

"I almost had him." He stepped towards her a little. "What did I tell you about interrupting me?" He said in a serious tone. He was too close to getting information out of the guy to be interrupted and especially by Olivia.

She raised a brow. Even a year into their relationship, Hank thought he could still intimidate almost made her laugh. "How was a dead suspect going to get you anywhere? You're tired. Go put him in lock up and let's go home." She the last part in a tone that suggested when they get home, Hank would have some needs to tend to.

And there it was. That damn sexual tension between the two of them every time they even slightly get angry at each other.

He knew she was right, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Hell no, that would make her too happy. He continued to stare her down before he walked back to the cage. "Count your blessings." He said before opening the door.

The suspect smirked. "Afraid of your old lady?"

That comment got a slight smile out of Olivia, but unfortunately got the suspect a punch to the throat.

She rolled her eyes at his actions. She knew he wasn't going to completely change for her, and she didn't want him to, but he could at least fake it. "Hank." She said in a warning tone.

"Don't you see me getting him? Not my fault he can't shut the hell up." They walked out of the cage. "You stay here and wait for me." He said as he walked past Olivia, but purposely bumping into her shoulder. Not enough, to move her, but enough to let her know that this wasn't over.

"Mhm." Was all she said. She waited until Hank was up the stairs before walking over to Mouse's office. "Hey, Mouse?"

"Hey, Olivia. What can I do for you?"

"Go home and rest. Boss' orders."

You didn't have to tell Mouse to go home twice. He knew Voight wasn't sending him home, but after the multiple times he's worked with Olivia, Platt adding her hand to the system, Olivia outranking Voight, and dating him she was just as much his boss as Voight was. He shut down his computers, grabbed his jacket "Night, boss." He said walking out.

Olivia smiled to herself and walked out of the office to see Hank staring at her with a questioning and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Don't you ever come in _my_ house and give me orders or my people." He tried to be as serious as he could, but a small part of him found it incredibly sexy that she was not afraid to take charge no matter what.

"All I said was your name. Not my fault that you're whipped." She said walking towards him purposely swaying her hips.

"You especially don't undermine me in front of a suspect. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that we are two different bosses. You do things the long and boring way, and I don't like bullshitting around."

If she wasn't in the mood right now, she would kick his ass, but she needed him in good shape to give her the orgasm that she so desperately needed. "I have the higher closure rate, but okay." She said smiling.

"Go to hell."

"Already there." She said now in his face and licking her lips.

He growled before he grabbed her hips and kissed her hard. He couldn't wait to get her home and show her who really was the boss.

Olivia grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She groaned into the kiss and bucked her hips into his. With the week she was having, she wasn't going to survive the twenty minute drive back to his house. "I can't wait any longer." She said pushing him towards the cage.

His eyes immediately opened at the suggestion that she was making. "Right now? That's pretty kinky, Benson." But he kept moving backwards towards the cage.

"I'm sure you know how to be quiet.." She said closing the cage door behind her. Then an idea came to her. She grabbed the handcuffs off of his belt. "Hands behind your back."

"Olivia.." He said in a warning tone. It was one thing to have the possibility of his unit walking in on him having sex with her, but handcuffed? Too far.

"I'll be quick." She whispered in his ear before biting at his earlobe.

"You're such a damn tease." He had other plans for tonight, but this worked too. It definitely wasn't the first time she's used handcuffs on him. He sat down on the bench and pulled her onto his lap.

She flashed him her best devilious smile before handcuffing his hands to the cage. "You won't regret this." She said slowly grinding her hips into his.

"Benson." There was nothing quick about dry humping. He needed to be in her right now.

"Oh, no. My cage, my rules. No talking." She said before capturing his lips and lifting her hips before dropping them harshly on his hardening member.

Hank growled into the kiss and bit down on her bottom lip hard.

Olivia smirked and stood up. She started to unbutton her pants as Voight stared her down like a hungry predator.

"Hurry up." He said squirming a little. His pants were now uncomfortably tight, and he was tired of Olivia's teasing.

"Keep talking, I will leave you here. Just like this."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Benson, stop messing around." He said yanking at the cuffs.

She smirked and started tugging at his pants. "Do you really think I can wait any longer? God, I was hoping pissing you off would turn you on." She was upset at herself for not wearing something more accessible, but this was only round one.

He watched as she turned her back towards him and and slid her pants down, and pulled them over her shoes. "Seriously, don't tell my people they―" He was cut off by Olivia rubbing her wet core against him.

"You talk too much." She lined up their centers and slowly slid down on his hard, thick member. "Oh, God." She moaned out but had to remember to be quiet.

"Fuck." This was the worst kind of torture ever. He couldn't touch her and her breasts were still restrained by her shirt. Watching them bounce with her every move was going to kill him more than the actual act of sex itself.

Olivia noticed that his eyes were not on her face, but she couldn't get completely naked in the cage. In a way, she was glad that he couldn't have her exactly how he wanted, because it was only going to make the rest of the night that much better. He was just going to have to suffer for now. She started to speed on the up her movements because of the situation they were in.

She had to admit that it was kind of hot having sex when they could easily get caught. She hadn't done something like this in years.

Despite having his hands tied down, Hank was still trying to stay in control. He started thrusting his hips up to meet Olivia's rotations and she let out a strangled cry when he hit a particular spot. Her walls clenched around him and he let out a low groan.

Olivia placed her hands on the wall in front of her as some type of leverage. She felt herself getting closer to her climax and started to lose control of her hips. She needed pressure on her clit, more specifically Hank's rough fingers, but those damn handcuffs.

She could use her hands, but that's not what she wanted right now.

"I need...more." She slowed her hips trying to gain back some control as she reached behind him to free his hands. She needed him to fuck her, hard.

As soon as Hank realized what she was doing, he couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on his face. As soon as his hands were free, he stood up from the bench and pressed her against the opposite wall of the cage. "You fucking tease." He said pumping out of her. He could feel just how close she was.

The steel pressed into her back was slightly uncomfortable but the pleasure she felt was an even stronger feeling. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and bit his earlobe before speaking. "Is this all you got?"

This was typical Olivia. She would always talk mess to make him go harder and deeper inside her. He had something for her, though. He pulled out of her and put her down. He had her bent over and aligned with her opening before she could complain. "Whatever the boss wants." He said before slamming back into her.

"Hank!" She yelled out louder than she should have. The sudden change in position had him hitting a new spot and she knew the end was near for her.

He had one hand on her hip and the other one snaked around her body to start rubbing her clit.

"Yes, oh god." She starting to push her hips back to meet his thrusts as she felt her orgasm starting to build up. "So close." She huffed out.

Hank's hand that was holding her hips started to dig deeper in her skin as he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Olivia, fuck."

She gasped. "I'm c...coming." She reached out to grab the wall in front of her to steady herself.

Hank groaned as his seed coated Olivia's walls. "Oh, fuck."

Hank pulled out and Olivia turned around to look at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "Who knew bringing food would turn into this?"

* * *

 **I love them so much. Anyways, reviews are nice on here or on twitter (queenimance)**


End file.
